


The Bloodgulch Kids

by PvtS1mmons_Gr1f



Series: Red vs Blue Kids [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dog Freckles (Red vs. Blue), Human Junior (Red vs. Blue), My First Fanfic, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PvtS1mmons_Gr1f/pseuds/PvtS1mmons_Gr1f
Summary: The Bloodgulch Crew goes home, and starts families of their own. But not everyone is happy.





	1. OCS

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own rvb but I do own the OCS. DON'T STEAL WITHOUT MESSAGING ME FIRST

These are the children

Brandon Simmons-Grif  
James "Jack" Simmons-Grif  
Vanilla Donut  
Bloodgulch Church  
Dakota Church  
Ceta Church  
Commander Dickens Grey  
Lieutenant Rose Grey  
Sargent Eric Grey  
Andre Caboose  
Era Caboose  
Shea Caboose  
Kaile Caboose  
Dexter Caboose  
Michael Tucker  
Texas Tucker  
Church Tucker  
Davy Tucker  
Tau, Comfort Attribute  
Nu, Grief Attribute  
Psi, Worry Attribute  
Kappa, Friendship Attribute  
Omicron, Insanity Attribute  
Pi, Loyalty Attribute  
Zeta, Childish Attribute  
Foxtrot Yorkington  
Allison Yorkington

Also Lopez and my son for him Julio are in this. REMEMBER DO NOT STEAL WITHOUT MESSAGING ME FIRST


	2. The Basketball Players

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These kids have their own battles.

Sargent Eric's POV

We've never won a game against the Chorus Eagles. NEVER. 

Every time we get even close to winning, they cheat and we are the victims. It's exactly why I never get noticed by my father, but I guess the fact that I'm a Japanese-American doesn't help either. And with money as a part of the win this time, I have to have my team win, especially the Simmons-Grif Kids. Their Dad, Dick Simmons-Grif, is confined to a wheelchair due to his cybernetics breaking on him, and they can't afford a doctor. So they need to win for a different reason. 

Vanilla Donut, the German girl on our team, wants respect from other people than just me and the other guys. Being German meant that she was put with Nazis, and that got her all sorts of bullies. So winning for her would be awesome. We have a kid named Julio Lopez too, but he can be barely be here here due to his dad, Lopez, wanting him to stay away from us. I guess it pays to have a robot kid who speaks English. 

Right now, we were at the park at the basketball court area. Vanilla had her white hair in a ponytail and was wearing a light red tank top with red tennis shoes and purple shorts. Brandon, the younger Simmons-Grif Kid, was wearing a maroon t-shirt with orange cargo shorts and maroon Nikes, while the older Simmons-Grif Kid, Jack, was wearing the opposite with the same colors, just reversed order. Julio had to work with his dad at the Mechanics Shop he owned, Tienda de mecánica de López, which was Lopez's Mechanics Shop in Spanish. I myself was wearing a red tank top, black cargo shorts, and tan runners. We were practicing for the upcoming game. We were pretty nervous.

Brandon dribbled the ball, shot a hoop, then sighed. "How in the Meta's Armor are we going to win this? We never do!" He said, his Irish accent coming out strong. Jack placed a hand with a dark brown blotch on it (he has virtiligo) on his shoulder.

"We just need to believe in ourselves, Brady. For Dad." He said in that Australian accent of his. And for once, we believe him.


End file.
